


look at me

by satinsails



Series: matsuhana for days [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satinsails/pseuds/satinsails
Summary: “I need a good fuck. It’s been a minute.”“I can suck you off,” Matsukawa offered, licking his way to his earlobe and biting at it. If Hanamaki weren’t stoned, he might be offended.“That’s not what I said.”Hanamaki hasn't gotten dick in three days, and that's three days too many.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Series: matsuhana for days [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146752
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	look at me

**Author's Note:**

> it was only a matter of time before i wrote matsuhana smut
> 
> smut isn't my strong suit go easy on me !!

Matsukawa and Hanamaki were high as shit and horny as fuck.

Hanamaki was sat in his boyfriend’s lap, grinding their hips together while squeezing his biceps, and Matsukawa was leaned against the headboard of their bed, one hand in Hanamaki’s hair and the other squeezing his ass. They traded deep, wet kisses, tongues circling and lapping at each other in a practiced pattern as their hands gripped at each other, wandering and wanting. They broke apart only to breathe, diving back in as soon as they were able. 

Hanamaki’s cock was already hard, and the friction of his jeans was _not_ cutting it.

“Baby,” he said between kisses, and Matsukawa hummed but didn’t relent, pulling Hanamaki's mouth back to his with a hand on the back of his head. Hanamaki pulled back after a moment, and Matsukawa took to kissing at his neck. He continued breathily, “I need a good fuck. It’s been a minute.”

“I can suck you off,” Matsukawa offered, licking his way to his earlobe and biting at it. If Hanamaki weren’t stoned, he might be offended.

“That’s not what I said.”

On nights like these, Matsukawa was a lazy lover, and Hanamaki had to take what he wanted.

Matsukawa leaned away from him and into a pillow, hands resting on his hips while he fixed him with a stare. His eyes were red and glossy, threatening to shut, and he let out a content hum as Hanamaki rolled his hips.

“I’m all yours, baby.”

That was all Hanamaki needed to hear. 

He wasted no time pulling his own shirt over his head before pulling off Matsukawa’s, revealing the tattoos on his ribs and chest. Hanamaki let his eyes and hands explore them. There was cursive script from his favorite novel on his ribcage, a raven on his right pec, and a bloody rose over his heart. Knowing the rose was a tribute to him sent a warm shiver up his spine. 

(He had five tattoos – the three on his torso, another one for Hanamaki in the form of a _t_ behind his ear, and a very classy _fuck you_ on his right butt cheek that nobody but Hanamaki knew existed).

He rolled off of Matsukawa’s hips to take off his jeans and his underwear along with him. He huffed when Matsukawa made no move to take off his own and reached for the hem of his sweatpants to pull them down and off from around his ankles. He had no underwear on underneath (unsurprising), and Hanamaki’s mouth watered at the sight of his half-hard cock. 

Hanamaki kneeled at the edge of the bed and ducked his head down, resting his chin in one hand and wrapping the other around his boyfriend’s dick. He rubbed it slowly, flicking his eyes up to Matsukawa who was already staring down at him with a pleased smile. Hanamaki kept his eyes on him as he opened his mouth and licked a stripe up the side of his cock, slow and sensual, before swirling his tongue over the head. 

Matsukawa played with his hair and mumbled his encouragement while Hanamaki took him in his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, pausing at the tip to suck at it before forcing his head down to the base over and over. He sucked his dick until Matsukawa pulled at his hair and warned him that he might finish. Hanamaki knew that as soon as he did, he would roll over and go to sleep, and he pulled his mouth off of him. 

Hanamaki sat up and went to put his fingers in his own mouth, but Matsukawa stopped him with a hand on his wrist.

“Let me do somethin’, at least,” he said, touching Hanamaki’s cheek before pushing three fingers past his lips and into his mouth. 

Hanamaki licked around and between his fingers as Matsukawa moved them, a faint blush high on his boyfriend's tanned cheeks. Once they were slick with Hanamaki’s spit, Matsukawa held Hanamaki’s stare and put them in his own mouth to wet them even more. He made a show of it, the bastard, and Hanamaki was painfully hard. His cock _ached_ to be touched. 

Hanamaki shuffled forward to straddle him, legs on either side of his waist, and Matsukawa found his entrance, circling it with a finger. Hanamaki rolled his hips impatiently, and Matsukawa steadied him with a hand on his thigh as he pushed one finger in, slow and gentle. He moved his finger around carefully — he was always careful, never wanting to rush it — and Hanamaki touched himself while he did so.

“Come on,” he prompted, and Matsukawa eyed him before adding another finger. Hanamaki’s head rolled back at the feeling, and his hand moved a little faster.

“God, you take it _so_ well, ‘Hiro,” Matsukawa said under his breath, eyes refocused on the task at hand. Hanamaki let a little moan slip out from his lips, flush climbing his neck.

When Matsukawa added a third finger, Hanamaki had to force himself to take his hand off of his cock for fear of coming too soon. Matsukawa worked him open, stretching him in preparation for something _much_ bigger. The anticipation sent a shiver up Hanamaki’s spine that shook his shoulders. Matsukawa cracked a grin, and Hanamaki's blush made its way to his cheeks.

“Ready?” he asked, and Hanamaki responded by pushing on the center of his chest. Matsukawa fell back against the headboard of the bed, pulling out of Hanamaki and resting his hands behind his head. He had the nerve to close his eyes, and when Hanamaki was so prepped and pretty in front of him, too.

“Look at me,” Hanamaki said, grabbing Matsukawa’s cock to line it up with his hole. Matsukawa opened one eye as he sank down on it, taking it in to the base with practiced ease. Matsukawa breathed out heavily through his nose, and Hanamaki held back a moan in his throat, _full_ of Matsukawa’s cock after almost three days without it. Three days too many, if you asked him. 

Hanamaki shifted on his lap, familiarizing himself with the stretch and the sensation, hands bracing himself on Matsukawa’s stomach. He pushed himself up slowly with his knees, sinking back down again and again until he could pick up the pace. His eyes went from the ceiling to his boyfriend’s (whose eyes were closed _again_ , God dammit).

“Oh, _fuck_ , Issei, that feels so fucking good,” he started, entirely too loud, throwing his head back and bouncing on Matsukawa’s dick. “You’re so fucking _big_ , Issei. You fuck me so good—” 

“Stop that,” Matsukawa said through a laugh, meeting Hanamaki’s eyes and tapping his knee. Hanamaki dropped the act, snorting and grinning down at him.

“ _Look at me_ ,” he repeated more quietly, and Matsukawa complied. He reached for Hanamaki’s wrist, pulling it towards his lips and placing a few kisses on his palm. He let go only to reach forward and wrap his hand around Hanamaki’s cock, pumping it in time with Hanamaki as he took him in.

Hanamaki raised his hips up and down in a rhythm, soon met with Matsukawa’s steady thrusts up into him. He let Matsukawa listen to his soft, authentic whines and moans, and he _knew_ it was doing things to him because his thrusts became more frantic. 

Matsukawa adjusted the angle of his hips, thrusting into him _hard _, and Hanamaki’s breath hitched.__

__“ _There_ , fuck,” he gasped, and Matsukawa did it again and again until Hanamaki had tears in his eyes and was seconds away from coming._ _

__Matsukawa sat up straight, wrapping his arms around Hanamaki’s back and bucking his hips into him, pumping his dick all the while. Hanamaki threw his arms around his neck, groaning and coming in thick, white strands between them as he tipped over the edge. He grinded down on Matsukawa as he came, and Matsukawa followed immediately after, spilling hot and fast into Hanamaki as he stifled a moan into his shoulder._ _

__Their chests heaved as they held each other, sweaty and sticky and soaking in the aftermath, trying to catch their breaths._ _

__“Thanks,” Hanamaki said in their silence, and Matsukawa let out a short, sleepy chuckle._ _

__“Thank _you_ ,” he said, and he turned his head to kiss Hanamaki’s lips, sweet and sensual. _ _

__Hanamaki pulled off of him slowly, and they wiped off their chests with a pillowcase, tossing it on the ground with a promise to wash it in the morning._ _

__They curled up under the sheets, pressed together on one side of the bed with Matsukawa’s chest on Hanamaki’s back. Matsukawa had his arm snugly around him, tracing over Hanamaki’s fingertips with his own, and Hanamaki felt warm and safe so close to his lover._ _

__They were quiet for a long time, and Hanamaki was sure Matsukawa had gone to sleep when he heard him speak._ _

__“Love you, ‘Hiro,” he mumbled into his shoulder, and Hanamaki couldn’t help but smile. “Love you more every day.”_ _

__“You’re high, Issei,” Hanamaki said quietly, playfully, and he was soon met with Matsukawa’s snores._ _

__It seemed impossible to love him more than he did right now, but Hanamaki found himself loving Matsukawa more and more each day, too._ _

__“Night,” Hanamaki whispered._ _

__He wondered how much more he would love him tomorrow._ _

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @ satinsails ♡
> 
> thanks for reading! ♡


End file.
